


it's you

by manubibi



Series: Possessive!Haru [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, i'm actually pretty satisfied of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty flashfic with BDSM elements. Haruka is very possessive, but the dynamic is quite balanced tbh. And well, there's nothing much to describe. Lots of dick. Also floof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you

Haruka shivers, just a soft tingle up his spine, when his eyes scan the slender, thin but most importantly naked body under his control, from the young knees up to the delicious thighs - he's just tasted them, and they are tender, delicate, they flexed under his teeth - and then up to the stomach - also filled up with glistening wet signs that his tongue has been there, and bite marks. He doesn't bite as hard as Rin, he thinks distractedly, touching his own lips. Then his eyes lift up again, to the perky, pink nibbles he made sure to torture and delight with his tongue, slowly, methodically, drinking in the moans and gasps. And then he finally lays his eyes on Nagisa's beautifully devastated expression. His lips are parted, letting out quick, sharp pants; his cheeks are red. And then his eyes, his sweet, unbearably sweet and usually mischievous eyes, look liquid, but feel like lava and Haruka can feel their warmth, the desire behind them and the tension making Nagisa's entire body tense as he murmurs little prayers. "Make me come, Haru-chan, _please_..."

 

Haruka feels his heart tug at the pleading, as always. But this is not the time. He looks down at Nagisa's sex, erect and leaking and red on its tip. He finds himself smirking, while traveling down again, this time not with his eyes but with his lips, he claims possession on the blond's body once again but not with bites or slaps. With soft, but hard kisses all over his skin. The more he goes down, the more the other boy squirms, anticipating his mouth around the cute, wanting cock that Nagisa cannot give relief to since his wrists are firmly tied to the headboard, and his ankles are, instead, loosely tied to the bottom of Nagisa's own bed.

"Stay still," he orders, now with his mouth just a breath away from the other's skin so that he can feel his breath, but can't have even that tiny contact. The squirming, thrashing boy under him moans, frustrated, arches his back once, but Haruka slaps his thigh looking up with a flash of warning. " _Stay still_ ," he repeats, this time with a harder voice.

Nagisa is used to it, to acting impatient and getting punished for it. But he knows punishment isn't only a slap or two. It also means getting his climax delayed. Haruka is incredibly good at controlling him, at guessing exactly when he is about to finally come, and he always stops giving him pleasure right when he's stepping the edge, yanking him back to a reality where his cock is throbbing without release and making a whine escape Nagisa's pretty, soft, red lips.

Those lips belonging to Haruka. He decided that last summer, almost a year ago, when he roughly shoved the younger against a lonely wall and telling him in a slightly puzzling tone, "I'll make you mine." And he did. Their relationship is incredibly simple. Nagisa belongs to Haruka. There is really nothing else to say, it is a fact, the blond can joke about it however much he wants, but there are facts in life. The sun rises in the East, the Sun is classified as a star, apples are fruits.

Nagisa is Haruka's. His heart belongs to him. Any time he tries to challenge that fact, Nagisa gets brought back to reality by his own heart, by his body, by his mind, painfully. Thus, he finally accepted it some time ago, with calm and maturity he definitely chose Haruka, to be with him, to make him happy, to be his. He doesn't need to talk to express just how much he really loves Haruka's possessive look, the look that is eating him up, while his lips hover on Nagisa's twitching and glistening cock. Tears come up to his eyes, tears of frustration, tears that -- _he can't wait anymore_. He wants Haruka's mouth around him, he wants Haruka's hands on him, he wants Haruka in him, he wants Haruka. He wants all the pleasure and the pain he can give. He wants it now, but the older's plans seem to be different. He simply breathes on him, warm and slightly wet puffs of air that land on Nagisa's throbbing, sensitive skin, they mock him, they tease something that is not coming, not yet. Haruka crawls back on top of Nagisa, caresses his chest, nibbles on his nipples a little bit more - savaging through Nagisa's sharp moans and grunts, his little cock tapping on Haruka's ass like a shy but insisting hand tapping on a shoulder. Haruka's eyes smile.

"Are you mine?" He asks, after biting softly the skin of the other's neck. He knows the facts. He justs loves hearing them from Nagisa himself, possibly with a shaky, flustered, soft voice soothing his need to hear him beg.

And Nagisa knows it would be so goddamn easy to break him. To completely tear him apart, leaving him in the dust, destroying him, turning him from a beautiful angel to a complete wreck. he did that earlier on in their relationship (during their first time, really), even though it was not intentionally, but he breathed out the wrong name - Rei-chan - right in his climax. Haruka still fears that. Just hearing Nagisa say someone else's name while he works to wrap himself around him, would be enough to break his heart to pieces. Nagisa knows it. Nagisa knows ultimately he has the upper hand. But he does not want to hurt Haruka. He closes his eyes as he abandons himself to the other's touch - or lack thereof - and simply answers, "yes."

He wishes he could hug Haruka, kiss him, reassure him, like he wasn't the one who got slapped and bit into, but his hands are quite literally tied, so he just nuzzles into the older male with his cheek, and looks up at him with his eyes smiling as well. And Haruka rewards him by kissing his lips slowly, softly, worshiping his mouth, teasing Nagisa's tongue out with quick, gentle flicks of his own, and then suctions on it drawing luscious and broken moans from Nagisa's throat.

"Haru-chan..." the latter chirps out, sweetly, with shivers running through him. "Please..."

Haruka sighs, not replying but simply shoving a finger and then almost immediately two inside of Nagisa, searching for his prostate and abusing it from the get go with fast, hard thrusts, which makes Nagisa's breath get trapped into his lungs because of the sudden pain and then pleasure and then the convulsions catching all of his muscles as his cock perks up harder than ever, tense, aching for release. The blond lets out a sharp grunt, and then liquid, loud sobs, wishing he could move and get in a more comfortable position but he can't. Haruka's fingers curl inside of him while his finger keeps hitting Nagisa's sweet spot, but in the meanwhile he also grabs his cock, massaging it at the same pace. And then Nagisa edges again, and the pleasure stops again with Haruka's fingers leaving him and it feels like he's alone in the world with nobody to hold, all alone, miserable, and his heart and body all ache for a few seconds, while Haruka wears a condom and coats it with lube, other than untying Nagisa's ankles so that he can wrap his thigh around his hips, which he does promptly.

And then he enters Nagisa's _exhausted_ , firm, tight body with a couple of thrusts, violently, claiming him again and biting his shoulder hard, which will leave marks for, probably, the entire night. His hand is soft around Nagisa's sex, it insists on sliding from base to tip incessantly, pulling his foreskin down and up again.

Nagisa smelled like strawberries earlier on, but now he smells of nothing, which is how Haruka knows he really smells after him, after this long session. He's pleased. Haruka thrusts dryly into Nagisa, bites every inch of his skin he can find, loses himself through a dream of blond hair and cherry bomb eyes and warm lips chanting his name with a trembling voice. Nagisa belongs to him, but he belongs to Nagisa as well. They chose each other.

 

With a few more thrusts, finally Nagisa comes, in quick, warm spurts on both his own skin and Haruka's, and the latter then picks his pace up, realizing he's been hard and aching the entire time too. He was just so focused on sweetly torturing Nagisa, on hearing him say that he's his, they belong together, that he didn't even realize about his own body wanting release as well. He lets go of the blond's now softening erection, using his hand to sustain himself better on the mattress, and rolls his hips thrusting harder into him, moaning softly while his world spins really fast for a moment before it explodes gloriously in a blur of twitching muscles and sweaty skin. His body finally relaxes, through gasps and shivers, realizing his eyes are closed. When he opens them, and looks up at Nagisa, his heart stops. He's beautiful, moving even, his blond hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes drooping sweetly as he looks down on Haruka looking like a mess.

"Haru-chan," he calls in a whisper, but it could be an arena chant, it's loud enough. It has the flavor of a prayer, but the underlying ties of a command, to which Haruka doesn't know how to refuse. As he still picks his breath up, all tingling, he trembles as he undoes the knots around Nagisa's wrists, after which the blond immediately wraps himself around him, rolls on top of him, leans his head on Haruka's chest to hear his calming heartbeat, smiling.

"Nagisa." His world begins and finishes around that name, now. And any pain he might have felt before, it doesn't matter at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always when I post in this series, this is dedicated to my partner in crime, Mizzy (dramaticallyfree.tumblr.com) with whom I built this 'verse.
> 
> and to [ilanathepurple](http://ilanathepurple.tumblr.com) because I think she'll like this one ;)


End file.
